Exorcise the Shining Wizard
by Obviously Enough
Summary: OS Halloween Frostiron - Peter et Wanda avaient insisté, puisqu'ils étaient tous les sept, Steve, Sam, Clint, Natasha, Tony et eux deux, s'ennuyant à la Tour un 31 octobre, pour acheter une citrouille, en faire une lanterne, du smoothie (la lanterne était un échec cuisant mais la boisson ça allait) et brancher un film. Mais quelqu'un est fu-rieux de ne pas avoir été invité.


Merci à Aho-Lushi-Lambo pour son prompt (et n'oublie pas, t'es géniale). Celle qui me retrouve le nom du film gagne un OS, j'ai totalement oublié et j'ai pas google à cause de c'fichu pays, que j'adore mais qu'est casse-pied.

Playlist : Emperor's New Clothes – Panic ! at the disco

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Je déteste ce film putain, marmonna Tony en piochant dans les pop-corn que Steve serrait fort contre lui. Rappelez-moi pourquoi on regarde ça déjà ?

La petite fille venait de se faire retirer ses draps par des mains qui avaient surgies de sous son lit, et avait crié de manière synchrone avec Peter et Wanda qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre.

-Bah alors les durs à cuire, se moqua Natasha, qui voulait mater un film d'horreur ?

-Chut tu ruines tout, marmonna la petite sorcière, paralysée quand la gamine eut le courage de se lever de son lit pour aller voir l'armoire qui tremblait.

-La mère tueuse est en haut du placard, lança Clint.

-MERDE MEC, on a dit quoi sur les spoils ! explosa Sam en balançant sa bouteille de pepsi vide à la tête de l'espion.

Une seconde plus tard la caméra se levait vers l'esprit de la sorcière qui s'était pendue au fond du jardin, mais ne fit peur à personne à cause d'une saleté de spoiler imitateur d'elfe blond. Putain.

-Super, marmonna Tony. Quelqu'un veut du smoothie citrouille ?

Six mains se levèrent, et l'ingénieur se leva du canapé en tapotant l'épaule de son tas de muscles de pote en réconfort. Il connaissait trois personnes qui n'allaient pas dormir ce soir, à savoir une araignée, une expérience de son père et une ado endeuillée magicienne, et trois autres comme des gros bébés insensibles. Lui, ça dépendait de la quantité de whisky comme toujours, puisque celui qui éloignait ses cauchemars depuis quelques temps maintenant était parti à Jotunheim.

(Fallait pas le répéter)

(Pas que Loki était à Jotunheim, ça tout le monde s'en cognait, mais plutôt le fait que s'il n'était ni sur le trône d'Asgard, ni en train de diriger une invasion d'hippopotames sur Times Square, il était donc dans le lit de Tony) (personne ne connaissait ce fait particulier, ou en tout cas c'était pas officiel, donc tu fais pas ton Clint et tu te tais ok ?)

Il entra dans la cuisine à l'autre bout de la pièce, et sursauta quand il vit un dieu drapé de noir avec un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha discrètement et murmura tout bas :

-Nom d'un chien tu m'as flanqué une de ces frousses, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Vous ne m'avez pas invité, murmura Loki d'un ton furieux.

-Chéri tu es un vilain flippant, bien sûr que les gentils ne t'envoient pas un carton pour leur soirée d'Halloween, chuchota Tony en trouvant ses arguments clairs comme de l'evian. Bonsoir et tu m'as manqué, au fait.

Loki sembla se rappeler qu'il n'était pas qu'une drama queen rancunière, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques instants, avant de promettre :

-Je vais tout de même me venger.

-Non non s'il te plaît-

Mais Loki disparut, Tony soupira, et murmura :

-Jarvis, supprime l'alarme malgré ce que je crois qu'il va se passer.

L'IA ne répondit rien par discrétion mais dut faire comme demandé, car aucune lumière d'urgence ne s'alluma quand la télé et la lampe s'éteignirent brusquement et que quelques cris effrayés résonnèrent.

-Tony ! glapit l'araignée. Coupure de courant !

Et oooh que non l'ingénieur n'allait pas s'en mêler.

-Tony rallume, gémit Clint. AH ON M'ATTAQUE.

La lumière se remit juste assez pour voir Wanda qui avait sauté sur l'espion (son père adoptif, vraiment) pour qu'il la protège, ainsi qu'une silhouette noire sans visage près du canapé, et s'éteignit à nouveau.

-J'ai vu quelqu'un là ! glapit Sam. Qui a un gun ?

Natasha en avait un, mais elle aussi avait vu quelqu'un et n'allait certainement lui donner.

Il y eut un bruit énorme à l'extrémité de la pièce, mais c'était la baie vitrée qui s'était violemment ouverte, et laissait entrer un fantastique courant d'air qui les glaça.

-Tony, ce n'est pas drôle ! protesta Steve.

-C'est pas moi, je suis là, dit l'ingénieur doucement, attendant qu'un éventuel coup de feu parte avant de les rejoindre dans la pénombre. Ni Jarvis, il me l'a dit.

Ils commençaient à s'habituer à la semi-pénombre, les lumières de New York rampant doucement dans la pièce jusqu'à leurs yeux.

-… Mais alors c'est qui ? murmura Peter d'une voix terrifiée.

La lumière se ralluma brusquement, les éblouissant un instant. Loki n'était à présent qu'à trois mètres de Sam et Natasha. Il avait flouté ses traits si bien qu'il n'avait ni yeux ni bouche et, honnêtement, il était terrifiant. Le noir se fit à nouveau quand l'espionne tira vers lui et que Sam hurlait :

-OH BORDEL y'a vraiment quelqu'un derrière nous, balbutia-t-il alors que l'écho du coup de feu résonnait contre les murs. JARVIS QUI EST LA bon sang ?!

-Quel est ton film d'horreur préféré, chuchota la voix de Loki, méconnaissable tant elle était grave.

Tony devait l'avouer, même lui qui était censé être le seul à ne pas être terrifiée, fut secoué par un long frisson le long de son échine.

-Nom de dieu, gémit Clint d'une voix aigue. Je hais Scream.

La télé se ralluma soudain, et c'était spécialement le moment où l'on voyait la petite fille s'approcher de l'étang, et quand elle se retourna parce que sa mère terrifiée l'appelait, se retourna et la sorcière pendue à l'arbre, se balançant au bout de sa corde, apparaissait derrière son dos.

Peter cria et ça s'entendait dans sa voix qu'il était sur le point de sangloter.

Tony hoqueta de surprise à son tour, car il avait senti des lèvres glacées juste sous son oreille.

-Quoi quoi ?! balbutia Sam.

-On m'a touché, balbutia-t-il.

Une main glacée se glissa sous sa chemise blanche, et il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

-… Je crois que tu as perdu de vue ton objectif là mec.

La lumière se ralluma, et Loki, l'air furieux, le bleu profond disparaissant lentement de sa peau, cracha :

-Tu as tout ruiné, traître ! Tu vas me le payer Tony.

-Oh nom de nom, soupira Clint en se passant une main sur les yeux. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

Même Natasha paraissait soulagée.

-On en parle, du fait qu'il y a _tout de même_ un super-vilain dans notre salon ? souleva Falcon.

-Je préfère ça au tueur de Scream ou un clown maléfique, et de toute façon, y'a juste un étage entre la chambre de Tony et le salon, relativisa Clint en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, et lança :

-Où sont Steve, Peter et Wanda ?

On les retrouva un quart d'heure plus tard, planqués sous l'évier de la cuisine, le soldat prêt à leur trancher la gorge pour protéger les deux nouvelles recrues d'un dentiste fantôme.

-Un, dentiste ? répéta Natasha à son aveu.

-Ce sont des créatures sans âme, affirma leur leader d'une voix encore mal assurée.

-Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de micro à la tour, sinon on aurait le syndicat des practiciens dentaires et les conseillers de com' sur le dos dès demain matin, soupira Tony.

\- De l'aide capitaine ? fit Loki en se mettant devant lui et tendant sa main.

En sursautant Steve faillit se fracasser le crâne contre le bord du placard où ils s'étaient cachés.

-Qu'est-ce que Loki fait ici ?!

-C'est lui qui nous a foutu la frousse sous prétexte qu'on l'a pas invité à notre soirée film d'horreur, marmonna Sam, encore à la fois dépité et un peu incrédule.

Globalement, ça s'était mieux passé que Tony ne l'avait espéré, parce qu'effectivement, quand on avait fait hurler de peur quelqu'un, on pouvait dans les instants qui suivaient lui faire avaler n'importe quelle pilule, parce que tout valait mieux que la flippe monstrueuse qu'on venait de lui filer. Il devrait songer à faire ça aux journalistes pour son coming out : « Stark Industries vont sortir un sextoy d'un mètre de long ultra high-tech ainsi que My Little Poney Go… Mais nan j'décoooonne, j'suis juste bisexuel et en couple avec un super-vilain. »

(Quoique, Wade pourrait le prendre au mot et le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui invente les deux)

L'objectif initial revenu en mémoire, ils furent donc affalés tous les huit dans le canapé, Loki entre Tony et Wanda et piquant tous les pop corn. Il s'amusa d'un claquement de doigt à changer le smoothie citrouille de la petite sorcière en un mélange douteux de morve et d'œuf pourri, et après avoir craché partout, elle fit crier le mage de dégoût parce qu'alors qu'il mordillait l'oreille de Tony quand personne ne regardait car ils exorcisaient la sorcière, elle avait posé négligemment sa main sur sa tête pour lui faire croire qu'il faisait ça à Thor.

Tony songeait toujours à sa sortie du placard alors que le dieu le déshabillait tranquillement dans sa chambre, et lança :

-Tu pourrais refaire ta voix de tout à l'heure ? Et aller manger au Jardin de Chine avec moi un de ces quatre ?

Loki sursauta si fort que son mortel lui balbutia :

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Dis-moi que c'est ta blague d'Halloween.

L'ingénieur leva les yeux au ciel, un peu déçu et agacé, mais finit par sourire et lança :

-Veux-tu m'épouser ? Tu trouveras un travail comme secrétaire au Shield, tous les dimanches on mangera un poulet rôti en famille et je tricoterai des armures pour nos sept enfants.

-D'accord, fit Loki avec un sourire immense.

-QUOI ? glapit Tony de terreur. Oh enfoiré, grommela-t-il profondément en voyant le dieu contenir des gloussements moqueurs.

Il soupira et murmura sur ses lèvres :

-Joyeux Halloween.


End file.
